


sweet holiday

by SilveryxDark



Series: Married Toraga AU [1]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga has a fear of flying, but his husband is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Title was partially taken from "Sweet&sweet holiday" by Printemps from Love Live! (it's so cute...)
> 
> As always, dedicated to Chris and our many conversations about Toraga \o/<3
> 
> And yes!! This is, conceivably, a series, because there's so mUCH that can be done with Toraga's domestic life y/y??? Maybe I'll do a full wedding fic in the future ^o^

They’ve been on flights plenty of times, so really, this shouldn’t be much different. Except it is and this is going to be a long flight and what is he going to do if something -

“Saga? Hey, you okay?” Tora murmurs next to him, the timbre of his voice deep and soothing in his ear, as his hand closes easily over his own, wide and warm.

Saga exhales shakily, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds, before he opens them to look at Tora. “Yeah. Better now, I think.”

Tora smiles gently at him, still looking at him, and squeezes his hand. Then, lightly, Tora begins to play with the ring on his finger, gently turning it and stroking the metal. Saga feels a blush rise up his cheeks at that.

“It’s fine, love,” Tora says. “We’re going on our honeymoon after all. It’s going to be wonderful, with just the two of us. And you can have all the pizza and pasta you want.”

Saga breaks out into a giggle, hiding his face in Tora’s shoulder. Tora continues to hold his hand, as his voice washes over him. Tora’s mostly talking about their honeymoon plans in an effort to calm him down, and it works. Saga grins again as Tora says something about not being able to speak much Italian and that he really hopes those hours of intensive poring over guidebooks helps.

“Tora?” Saga says after a while, raising his head. “I’m fine now. Thank you. For the record, I’m going to expect you to keep holding my hand, okay?”

Tora smiles at him again. “Yeah? You can hug me if you want. Like that time with the tiger backpack! It was so cute.”

“Of course it was cute! Cuter than you,” Saga jokes, sticking his tongue out.

“Ow, you hurt me,” Tora says, his other hand coming up to poke Saga’s nose lightly. “You looked like you were pregnant, it was hilarious.”

“Yeah, yeah, with your kid,” Saga says, wrinkling his nose. “Well, I have you all to myself now. Maybe the flight will be fun, even.”

“Hm? I hear this airline has got pretty good in-flight entertainment...” Tora says, switching on the screen in front of him.

“Nah, ever heard of the mile high club?” Saga whispers, and promptly earns himself a fierce blush from his husband and another poke to the nose, and he can only laugh into Tora’s shoulder again. “Kidding, kidding! You can watch, like, whatever. Maybe I’ll sleep. Wake me up when we reach.”

“Of course, dear,” Tora agrees, his face returning to its usual complexion.

Saga leans up to peck Tora’s cheek, before curling towards him, head resting on Tora’s offered shoulder. When he falls asleep, he still feels Tora’s hand around his, finger resting on their ring.


End file.
